Trying Again
by ChristismyWorld
Summary: The friends are back together after a long year of college. R
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own anything.**

I lazily layed on my bed staring at the mess we made last night. Chip bags were the garbage cans favorite and coffee mugs stained with cappuccino sat on my nightstand. Empty suitcases were stacked in the corner with travel pamphlets still laying around three girls, my best buddies layed on the floor. I glanced at the alarm clock. It was time to get moving.

"Come on girls! WAKE UP" I shouted forcefully

"Lena, hon. Do you understand that we went to bed at two in the morning?" Carmen tried to be nice in her words

"Ya well I'm too excited" I started shaking everyone

The smell of bacon filled the air and Tabby and Bridget were quickly drawn out of bed. I opened the band poster covered door and led them downstairs. My mother was setting plates and forks on the table. Five place settings were set on the table. I knew something was up because my mother was leaving for work in five.

"Mom why did you set five place settings" I asked starting to sit down at one of them

"You will find out soon enough" She said slyly

Bridget started scooping some fruit salad on to her plate while I passed around pancakes. Carmen was chatty this morning and began discussing plans for today.

"Well hit the mall at about 10 and grab lunch at the pizza parlor……."

"Men Chill" Tibby mumbled

Mom left for work leaving us at the house alone. I was supposed to skim the pool and check the chlorine levels before leaving today. A knock was at the door. Knowing that mom could be very forgetful at times I knew it was her.

"Come in!" I screeched

The door swung open. Walking into the house was Kosmos. A fork dropped and clinked loudly on the floor. It was mine. Too many feelings and heartbroken memories struck my heart. I ran off to my room leaving the three other girls and Kosmos behind.

Tibby was not surprised. I knew that something was up when Lena's mom invited us on a two week trip to Greece. Lena darted out of the room and left her fork on the ground.

"Tib, did you know about this?" Bridget whispered angrily

"No" I stammered "No, I didn't"

Kosmos had walked into the living room. He looked like he lost a few pounds. His eyes were bloodshot and his gorgeous face was all red. His white spandex shirt was soaked with sweat and jeans were very prep-ed out.

"I am sorry" He remarked "Did I do something wrong?"

We just stared at him. Kosmos sat down at his place setting and poured a glass of orange juice.

"I came back because….I came back…." He started bawling "I am most sorry. I should have never come back. But Greece holds many hard feelings for me and I want to see Lena. I need to explain…."

"No! You have to explain your story to us before you go to her and make her start to cry. We know what you did to her" Carmen stood up

"Okay" Kosmos began to calm down "Well if you know what I did to her you all know that I got a young women pregnant back in Greece and we had to get married. Well one week ago from today….The girl lost her baby and her life"

Bridget began to weep. She knows what it is like to loose a loved one. She told Kosmos to continue with his story.

"The lady went to England. I told her she not travel. She did not listen. She wanted to see friends from college or some school. Chara died in an automobile accident"

I stood up and walked to Lena's room. I did the special knock and let myself in. She was looking at travel pamphlets that were coffee stained.

"Lena baby, I think you should listen to Kosmos's Story. Its….well go out there" I caressed her hand and led her out to Kosmos. I waved the other girls out the room to start getting ready.

Lena walked into the room. Her body was now tanned not like a few months ago when it was an olive color. Her body was fuller but muscular. I caught myself staring at her. I pulled her to my body and she pushed away.

"Kosmos! You are married. What would your wife do?" Lena shrieked

"I have no wife no more. She and the baby died" My eyes began to well up again

"I'm so sorry…." She stopped in mid sentence

I pulled her back to me but this time she did not pull away. I stared into those green eyes of hers and found myself thinking of past years. The lips were so full. Our faces were getting closer and closer. I gently kissed her, she had no obligation. I had to stop I just had to.

"Kosmos…" Lena moaned "I can't believe how long it's been. Did you know I'm traveling to Greece this summer?"

To be continued…….

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer next time it's just I didn't want to cram everything into the first chapter. Flames are welcome as long as they are sort of constructive I guess?...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lena. Kostos seemed kinda happy that were going to Greece for a month. Maybe he will get back together with you" Bee giggled along with the other girls.

"I doubt it. It's been a long time since….Well since…ya" I didn't know what it has been a long time since.

The girl's special order pizza had arrived and everyone headed up to the beverage corner to get drinks. I stayed behind and thought about what had happened this morning. Was Kostos just using me as a rebound girl or did he truly mean that kiss.

"Earth to Lena" Carmen shouted in my ear "Hello are you there?"

I shook my head yes and grabbed a piece of sausage pizza. A lump of cheese fell on my white tank top. Thankfully it didn't leave a mark.

"Boy Lenny, you got some awesome clothes today. Kostos is gonna die when he sees you" Bee said

"Can we please stop talking about him!" I shouted and my words echoed through out the parlor

A family with four was the only ones there and they had just asked for a check. The family looked Italian and had olive color skin. The little girl had long hair that was braided and wore a cute sundress. The older boy who looked around 15 had long dark hair and blue eyes. I caught myself staring at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen noticed something was wrong with Lena. Was it the stress of the trip? Was Lena confused about her feelings with Kostos?

"Lets pack the rest of this pizza up and head back to my house" Lena sighed tiredly

We packed the pizza up. Grabbed are cups and walked out the door laughing. Eric, Bridget's old boyfriend was jogging, not paying attention to what he was doing and full on tackled her.

"Im so sorry….." Eric's words drifted off as he saw who he ran into

Eric was staring at her. He held his hand out and she stood up without grabbing it. Eric was soaked in sweat and didn't have a shirt on. I gazed down and looked at him. He was packed.

"Umm Eric" Bridget continued "This is Carmen, Lena and Tibby"

All the girls said hi and I continued to gawk over how muscular he was. Eric never said hi to me. No hellos to poor old Carmen. We walked two blocks to get to Lena's house. I sat the pizza in the fridge and the other girls left the shopping bags in the dining room. We headed up to Lena's room to pack up and head home.

"Hey Bridget can I talk to you" I asked nervously

"Ya what's up?" She asked

"Can I have Eric's number? I got to ask him something" I rushed through my words

She shook her head yes and wrote the number down on a napkin. I walked up to Lena's room and stuffed my stuff in my drawstring bag and got out of the house as fast as I could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chicks. Carmen just asked me for Eric's number" I said carelessly flopping down onto Lena's bed

"Uhh. I wonder why" Tibs said trying to roll up her sleeping bag and talk at the same time

I packed up my stuff and headed outside. Eric and Carmen were making out vigoursly down the street. Tears welled up in my eyes. I went on the other side of the road and took off full sprint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen was such a great kisser. I wanted her so bad. As soon as I laied eyes on her at the Pizza Parlor I knew there was something about her that I just liked. Her tongue was floating around my mouth, exploring it. I rubbed her back trying to access her shirt but she just would let me.

"Eric" She moaned

We stopped kissing. Bridget was sprinting down the road. I called her name but she didn't hear me or didn't care. I grabbed Carmen's hand and headed in the opposite direction.

"So why are you here?" She asked me squeezing my hand

"Didn't you hear from Bee or does she not know? I moved here" I said wanting to know more about Bee

"I don't know. Don't worry about her. She's always saying that she hates you, saying she's moving on" She complained

"Don't stress out about it" I said soothing her lightly kissing her on the forehead

"So what are you doing this summer?" She asked dropping the subject

"I'm going to England and Italy for soccer tournaments" I replied simply

Carmen was in shock. We were both heading overseas. I just kept walking. She stopped.

"You know I'm going to Greece for a month right?" Carmen asked

I shook my head yes and pulled a slip of paper out of my pocket.

To be continued…….

**A/N: Well what do you guys think so far? I'm liking it. I hope you do. Please review I need to know what Im doing wrong**


End file.
